Cinco vezes que Arya Stark dividiu a cama com Gendry Waters
by Ms. Halfway
Summary: [[Essa história não é minha, é uma TRADUÇÃO! Spoilers até O Festim dos Corvos/ Realidade Alternativa]] Ela é Arya Stark de Winterfell, uma menina com quatro irmãos que sempre se sentiu mais confortável na companhia de homens. Mas Gendry, bem ... ele é estranho. /
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic escrita por lit_chick08 sob o título "Five Times Arya Stark Shared a Bed With Gendry" e postada no site Archive of Our Own (AO3). Colocarei o link no meu perfil assim que descobrir como. Tradução também postada no fórum Need For Fic.

* * *

1.

Yaren disse para se certificar de que ninguém perceberia que ela é na verdade uma garota. Se descobrissem a entregariam para a rainha ou, se eles fossem particularmente vis, a estuprariam e depois a entregariam para a rainha. Arya não era estúpida de achar que a Agulha a protegeria de um grupo de homens, todos muito mais fortes que ela, então ela seguiu as ordens de Yoren, se escondendo quando precisava.

Mas na primeira noite ela não tinha certeza do que fazer. Eles estavam acampando, o tipo de acampamento que ela costumava implorar para que seus pais a deixassem fazer em Winterfell, o tipo de acampamento que Robb, Jon, Theon e até mesmo Bran podiam fazer, mas sua mãe sempre dizia que era impróprio pra ela; a diferença é que aqueles homens não eram seus irmãos e Arya não sabia onde seria seguro dormir, ao lado de _quem _seria seguro dormir. Yoren foi sua primeira opção, mas ele dormia perto dos homens mais velhos e nenhum dos novos recrutas acampava ao lado dele, o que tornaria estranho o fato de "Arry" estar ali.

Lommy e Torta Quente estavam deitados perto de outros garotos que também zombavam dela; eles tentaram tirar dela a Agulha e até mesmo a espada de madeira que usava para treinar, suas últimas lembranças de Jon Snow e Syrio Forel, e gostavam de chamá-la de Cabeça de Caroço. De jeito nenhum ela se deitaria ao lado deles; eles poderiam pegar suas espadas e só os deuses sabem o que mais.

Continuando sua busca por um lugar seguro ela viu aquele a quem chamavam Touro, o aprendiz de ferreiro que sempre levava consigo um elmo em forma de cabeça de touro. Ele era largo, musculoso, e os garotos que a atormentavam tinham medo dele, o que a fez decidir que seria seguro dormir ao lado dele. Ele raramente falava, só quando alguém se dirigia a ele, e mesmo assim as respostas eram breves. Havia alguma coisa familiar nele, mas Arya não quis se meter nisso.

Sentou-se na grama a uma distância razoável do Touro, tentando ignorar o frio; havia uma quantidade limitada de cobertores e os outros a empurraram na hora de pegá-los, ou seja, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que não receberam nada. Não pela primeira vez ela desejou que Nymeria estivesse ali, com seu corpo quente e seus pelos macios. Sentiu um nó na garganta, as lembranças dos últimos meses esmagando-a, mas ela não se permitiu chorar.

_Hoje não_, ordenou a si mesma enquanto acomodava a cabeça na grama.

"Aqui", alguém disse, fazendo Arya se virar na direção da voz.

O Touro a estava oferecendo um cobertor. Ela aceitou, ainda que com receio. Como o garoto não disse mais nada ela se limitou a murmurar um obrigado, envolvendo os ombros com o cobertor.

"Posso ver sua espada?" Ela não respondeu, só olhou para ele com desconfiança. "Você pode segurar isso enquanto eu olho. Eu vou devolver, prometo." Disse mostrando o elmo de touro.

Arya tirou a Agulha do cinto, agarrando uma das pontas do elmo antes de completar a troca. Sob a luz da fogueira o Touro segurou a espada, estudando-a cuidadosamente; a menina se perguntou se ele costumava fazer espadas na ferraria. Ela contornou o elmo com os dedos, incerta se deveria fazer aquilo enquanto o mantinha como refém. Quando o garoto devolveu sua espada, ela colocou o elmo ao seu lado.

"Como um garoto pobre consegue uma espada forjada em castelo?"

"Não fui sempre um garoto pobre." Disse, colocando a espada de volta no cinto.

O Touro sorriu presunçoso, "Me chamo Gendry Waters."

"Arry... Arry Snow."

O sorriso de Gendry tornou-se mais agradável enquanto ele deitava na grama, olhando o céu. "Acho que nós, bastardos, deveríamos ficar juntos."

Ela pensou em Jon, seu irmão favorito, seu melhor irmão; pensou em quantas vezes ouvira alguém em Winterfell chamá-lo de bastardo, lembrando-se de como ele cerrava os punhos e parecia odiar a palavra da mesma forma que ela odiava ser chamada de "dama". Tudo o que Jon Snow sempre quis foi ser um Stark, e aqui estava ela, roubando seu nome para esconder sua origem.

Engraçado, pensou a menina enquanto se deitava ao lado de Gendry Waters, como os melhores garotos eram bastardos.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ela podia ser o Fantasma de Harrenhal, mas até fantasmas se sentem sozinhos, por isso ela desceu até a cozinha para ver Torta Quente antes do jantar certa noite. O garoto sempre entrava em pânico quando a via - ele ainda não tinha aprendido a fingir, não como ela tinha aprendido - mas era mais fácil chegar até Torta Quente nas cozinhas do que até Gendry na forja. Arya se esticou para apanhar uma torta de limão, reprimindo a lembrança da irmã, quando Torta Quente disse, "O Touro tá doente."

"Como assim, doente?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Doente, oras. Ouvi o Meistre falando. Vários no castelo estão com um tipo de febre, e ele pegou."

Esquecida da torta em sua mão Arya perguntou, "E é sério?"

"Duas pessoas já morreram." Disse lutando com um saco de farinha. "O Meistre disse pra gente ter cuidado, se a gente ficar doente pode passar pra comida."

"Ele ainda tá na forja?"

Ela sabia que os cavaleiros e as pessoas mais importantes do castelo eram tratadas em suas câmaras, mas Gendry não tinha uma; ele dormia num quartinho escuro e quente nos fundos da forja. Por um momento teve medo que o ferreiro o tivesse mandado para a ala dos doentes em uma das bases, um lugar para onde pessoas eram levadas e nunca mais voltavam.

"Como eu vou saber?"

Arya revirou os olhos, "Inútil", e saiu, indo silenciosamente em direção a forja.

Se a pegassem andando pelo castelo depois de escurecer seria punida; as coisas podiam até ter melhorado desde que Bolton tomara o castelo, mas ela ainda era só a copeira, a pequena Nan. Torta Quente ainda a chamava de Arry, a maioria dos que estavam em Harrenhal a chamavam de Doninha; Gendry raramente a chamava pelo nome, mas quando ela o irritava ele a chamava de milady, e isso sempre funcionava para deixá-la nervosa.

A forja ainda estava quente quando ela entrou, mas Arya sabia que o ferreiro estaria no seu quarto, gastando seu dinheiro com mulheres ansiosas em ir pra cama com ele; todos em Harrenhal sabiam que o mestre de Gendry adorava a bebida e as mulheres mais que qualquer coisa. Ao se desviar de uma bigorna ouviu alguém tossindo no quarto do fundo e seu coração se apertou com medo.

_O medo fere mais profundamente que espadas,_ela repetiu enquanto puxava a cortina que separava o quarto de Gendry do resto da forja.

Seu amigo estava deitado em sua cama, nu, salvo pelas roupas de baixo, todo seu corpo coberto por uma fina camada de suor; seus cabelos negros estavam grudados na testa e havia uma palidez estranha na sua pele. Uma vez em Winterfell Arya tinha visto Meistre Luwin tratando alguém naquele estado. Quando o homem morreu Robb disse que a febre tinha cozinhado seu cérebro.

Arya pressionou suas mãos contra a testa do garoto e a retirou ao perceber como estava quente.

Ao seu toque Gendry abriu os olhos, eles pareciam desfocados e confusos, o brilho azul agora mais parecia um cinza escuro. Abriu a boca, mas levou muitas tentativas até conseguir falar, "Arya?"

"Porque você foi ficar doente?" ela murmurou, se surpreendendo com a rudeza em sua voz. Na hora ela quis se desculpar, tentar explicar que ela não estava mesmo zangada, só assustada, mas Gendry a interrompeu tossindo.

"Desculpe-me, milady. Não tinha a intenção."

Arya pegou um pano em cima da mesa, verificando se estava limpo, o mergulhou num balde de água usado para esfriar o metal e o colocou na testa de Gendry do jeito que sua mãe fazia quando ela ficava doente. Gendry pareceu agradecido por sentir a água gelada, então Arya repetiu a ação, pressionando o pano em seu rosto, pescoço, seu peito; cada parte dele queimava e Arya tentava se lembrar do que Meistre Luwin fazia para fazer as pessoas melhorarem.

"Você vai arrumar problemas," ele sussurrou enquanto Arya esfregava sua pele com a água gelada. Ela queria poder levá-lo a um banheiro, mas eles ficavam do outro lado do castelo e só os cavaleiros podiam usá-los.

"Não se preocupe," ela respondeu surpresa ao perceber que não se importava mesmo. Todos os planos de escape se foram, tudo o que importava era se assegurar de que uma das poucas pessoas que a restavam não morreria naquele lugar imundo.

"Você é tão burra," ele disse ao ver Arya deitar-se ao seu lado no colchão, ainda pressionando o pano molhado contra sua pele. Ela queria ter ficado brava com o insulto, mas ele disse aquilo como Robb costumava dizer, como se ela fosse uma coisinha engraçada, mas ele a amasse do mesmo jeito.

_Ele não te ama,_ lembrou a si mesma enquanto afastava o cabelo dele da testa, _e você não o ama. Você só não quer que ele morra porque precisa de alguém forte no seu bando._

Ele continuou indo e voltando do sono, seu peito tremendo a cada ataque de tosse. Arya deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele, ouvindo o som de líquidos em seu pulmão. Mas apesar da respiração irregular seu coração continuava batendo forte em seu peito. Ela não sabia nada sobre saúde, mas sabia que o coração nos matem vivos, e o coração de Gendry parecia tão forte quanto seus braços.

"Não morra, por favor." Ela suspirou. Não sabia se o pedido era para Gendry, ou se era para Jon, Robb, Bran, Rickon, Sansa ou sua mãe, se era para Nymeria ou se era para ela mesma.

Ela não percebeu quando dormiu, mas quando acordou ainda estava escuro lá fora. Julgando pela posição da lua ela sabia que o sol nasceria em mais ou menos uma hora, ou seja, ela tinha que voltar para o seu quarto. Ao tentar se esquivar de Gendry o garoto abriu os olhos, encarando-a um momento antes de suspirar seu nome.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela disse, "mas vou tentar te trazer um caldo depois."

Arya congelou quando a mão do garoto subiu, acariciando seu rosto. "Eu tive um sonho... porque você não pode crescer mais rápido?" E seus olhos se fecharam de novo, enquanto sussurrava, "Eu não posso esperar até você ter idade o suficiente."

_Idade o suficiente pra que?_Ela pensou enquanto voltava silenciosamente pro seu quarto.

Quando ele melhorou, ela o perguntou, sentada em uma bigorna que não era mais usada, seus pés balançando. No momento em que as palavras saíram da sua boca Gendry ficou tão vermelho que ela pensou que ele estava com febre de novo.

"Como nos sete infernos eu vou saber?" ele rosnou, soando muito pouco como Gendry e mais como um estranho. "Eu nem me lembro de você ter vindo aqui."

Arya sabia que ele estava mentindo, mas como ele nunca se importou com as mentiras que ela contava pra ele, deixou pra lá.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Arya nunca deu muita importância para prostitutas; em Winterfell ela ouvia coisas sobre as casas de prazer e às vezes Theon comentava sobre uma mulher chamada Ros, mas todos sempre se calavam quando ela entrava na sala, normalmente porque Jon os mandava parar de falar sobre aquilo. Em Porto Real havia prostitutas por todo lugar, e já tendo visto animais cruzarem, Arya não entendia por que uma mulher aceitaria dinheiro para fazer algo tão nojento.

Septã Mordane dizia para ela, Sansa e Jeyne Poole que a virgindade de uma dama era seu bem mais precioso, e que ao dá-lo a uma homem antes do casamento estaria arruinando sua própria vida. Arya pensava assim: se o bem mais precioso de alguém está entre suas pernas, então essa pessoa provavelmente não é muito interessante. Ela disse isso uma vez enquanto a família jantava, quando Sansa disse que uma moça da vila tinha sido "arruinada". Sua mãe não gostou nada, mas o pai, Robb, Jon e Theon quase se engasgaram de tanto rir.

Sentada sozinha em uma das mesas do bordel, vendo homens bebendo e puxando mulheres para seus colos, seus olhos procuraram instintivamente por Gendry. Ele tinha ficado tão bravo na noite anterior, quando ela perguntou por que ele tinha fingido ser seu irmão, e até agora Arya não entendia o porquê. Ela pretendia questioná-lo de novo quando eles deixassem o lugar, mas então Limo e os outros decidiram ficar mais um dia para "recuperar suas forças". Gendry estava sentado na ponta da mesa, conversando com um homem cujo nome Arya não recordava, mas tinha também uma prostituta que sempre achava um jeito de se sentar perto deles. Estimou que a garota deveria ter 15 anos, o rosto moldado por uma cachoeira de cachos dourados. Tocou seu cabelo sujo e embaraçado antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, e depois corou.

_Por que eu me importaria se o velho e estúpido Gendry quer uma prostituta? Eu sou Arya Stark de Winterfell, a filha da Mão do Rei, e ele é só um bastardo idiota._

Mas ele não era. Gendry Waters era seu melhor amigo, o único que sobrara, e doía ser ignorada, lembrar que ele só estava ao lado dela porque não tinha outra opção. Essa garota loira com vestido curto e seios grandes parecia interessá-lo muito mais do que uma refém de onze anos.

Quando a prostituta começou a beijar o rosto de Gendry ela ficou de pé, passando devagar entre as pessoas, e foi para fora. Começou a correr, mas não fazia sentido; aqueles homens a levariam até Robb, e ele sem dúvida pagaria para tê-la de volta. Apesar de tudo ela era útil.

Pegou um graveto no chão, fino demais para fingir ser uma espada, mas ela se sentia melhor com algo nas mãos. A lua subia alto no céu, e a menina lembrou-se das aulas com Syrio na Fortaleza Vermelha, o som das espadas de madeira se encontrando, dançando num ritmo que era como música aos ouvidos dela. Às vezes sentia falta de Syrio mais do que de todos porque ele fora o único que a tinha ensinado a sobreviver, nunca tentando ensiná-la a ser uma Dama.

_Não sou uma dama. Sou Arya Stark, filha de Eddard Stark, e vou matar o Rei Joffrey. Vou matá-lo e então Robb será rei de todos os Sete Reinos, e me fará comandante da Guarda Real e nunca mais terei de ser uma dama._

"Não devia estar aqui fora." Gendry disse se aproximando, um pouco inseguro nos passos graças ao vinho.

"Eu não tenho que te ouvir," retrucou, brandindo o graveto contra um oponente invisível.

"A menos que queira um estuprador atrás de você, deveria me ouvir."

"Não parecia tão preocupado comigo enquanto enfiava a cara nas tetas daquela garota."

Gendry recuou quando ela apontou o graveto para ele, raiva e vergonha competindo em seu rosto. "Você não sabe o que está falando, milady."

"Eu sei que você é igual a eles: um garoto estúpido que só quer ficar bêbado e pegar prostitutas!"

"Então tá! Acho que vou arranjar uma prostituta agora, já que você não precisa de mim." Levantando as mão, acrescentou, "Os estupradores não devem estar tão desesperados a ponto de quererem você, de qualquer forma."

Não deveria doer ouvi-lo dizer aquilo; ela não se importava com o que pensavam dela, principalmente um garoto. Isso é o que Sansa faria, não ela.

Manteve a cabeça erguida enquanto entrava no bordel, se recusando a olhar para os lados. Subiu as escadas até o quarto, fechando a porta com força enquanto tirava as botas, tirava a poeira das roupas. Jogou-se na cama, dormir seria difícil, não importava quantas vezes repetisse suas orações, então apenas encarou a parede tentando imaginar o que seus irmãos e irmã estavam fazendo. Quando lágrimas vieram aos olhos ela tentou segurá-las, mas era mais do que podia suportar.

A última vez que chorara foi no dia em que seu pai perdeu a cabeça, e até mesmo aquela vez tinha sido curta já que Yoren a tinha capturado e a forçado a sair de Porto Real. Deitada numa cama estranha, em um lugar estranho, com pessoas estranhas, as lágrimas começaram a cair; por Syrio, por Lummy, por Ned que morreu sendo chamado de traidor, por Sansa que teria que se casar com Joffrey, por Jon na Muralha, por Bran com suas pernas quebradas, por Robb que disse adeus a seu pai em Winterfell para nunca mais vê-lo de novo. Havia mais lágrimas em seu corpo do que ela achava possível, e já não pensava ser capaz de um dia parar.

Quando a porta se abriu Arya prendeu o choro, tentando manter qualquer som dentro dela. Deixou as lágrimas caírem silenciosas. Não tinha certeza se era Gendry ou um dos Irmãos subindo na cama até sentir o braço pesado pousando sobre ela, uma voz familiar dizendo, "Me desculpa pelo que eu disse. É que você me irrita às vezes."

Um soluço escapou de repente. Ela sentiu o pânico enquanto tentava se segurar, mas agora estava chorando copiosamente, todo seu corpo tremendo. Podia sentir a confusão em Gendry pelo peso de seu braço, puxando-a para junto do seu peito.

"Tudo bem," suspirou em seu ouvido. "Não vou contar pra ninguém."

Ela acenou com a cabeça, feliz por ele entender o quão importante era para ela que ninguém soubesse. Chorou até dormir naquela noite, suas orações esquecidas, os braços de Gendry a embalando.

Quando acordou ainda estava nos braços dele. Nunca tinha estado tão perto de um garoto que não era da sua família; estava confusa com o frio na barriga que sentia enquanto estudava o rosto dele. Uma voz em sua cabeça, provavelmente a de Sansa, disse que ele era bonito. Mas Arya ignorou porque admitir que Gendry Waters era bonito era admitir que ela era uma garota idiota.

Estava esperando lá embaixo quando Gendry desceu, o cabelo negro bagunçado. Quando ele sorriu em sua direção Arya se perguntou como nunca tinha notado como seus olhos eram azuis.

Quando chegassem a Correrrio ela diria para Robb que Gendry podia fazer espadas fantásticas se ele o deixasse ficar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esse capítulo contém spoilers significativos do quarto livro da saga.**

4.

Muita coisa tinha mudado desde que Arya deixara Westeros, mas algumas coisas continuavam iguais. A guerra continuava, todos lutando pela coroa, e tudo o que ela queria era ir para casa.

Nunca a fariam um Homem sem Rosto, não de verdade. Suas orações podiam ser os nomes daqueles que morreriam pela Agulha, e por mais hábil que se tornasse, nunca esqueceria o rosto daqueles que perdera. Antes de deixar Westeros já sabia que seu pai, sua mãe e Robb estavam mortos. Em Braavos descobriu sobre Bran e Rickon, sobre a traição de Theon e que Sansa tinha desaparecido de Porto Real depois da morte de Joffrey. Não tinha como saber se Jon continuava vivo, e as notícias dos Outros atravessaram o mar. Pelo que ela sabia era a última Stark no mundo, e isso era motivo suficiente para fazê-la atravessar o mar e recuperar sua identidade.

Era útil ser um Homem sem Rosto; enquanto vagueava por Porto Real, pegando breves vislumbres do Rei Tommen, começou a fazer um balanço de quem continuava na luta pelo trono: Stannis Baratheon, Roose Bolton, Daenerys Targaryen. Arya uma vez viu Daenerys e seus dragões nas cidades livres, e podia jurar que Sor Barristan olhou para ela, para seu verdadeiro rosto, antes de seguir seu caminho. Estava em Porto Real há dois dias quando ouviu alguns comentários; "Espero que o Rei do Norte e seu maldito exército esquartejem Cersei e a transformem em torta."

Ela perguntou para uma criança num beco quem era o Rei do Norte, ao que ela rapidamente respondeu, "Jon Stark de Winterfell, todo mundo sabe disso."

Arya roubou o melhor cavalo que pode encontrar e cavalgou o mais rápido que pode até Winterfell.

No segundo dia de viajem foi atacada por um urso. Ela ouviu o forte estalar de ramos e então a criatura corria em sua direção. Conseguiu manejar a espada, mas acabou caindo do cavalo, que se empinava com medo.

_Fure com a ponta afiada,_pensou ficando de pé e tentando acalmar o cavalo. Eles ensinaram como lutar com pessoas em Braavos, deveria ter lições contra ataques de urso.

Um borrão veio voando das árvores com velocidade surpreendente. Ouviu o rosnado e a batida das mandíbulas antes de seus olhos conseguirem distinguir as formas dos lobos. Mas era o lobo gigante que abria a garganta do urso que tinha chamado sua atenção, que fez seu coração apertar em gratidão e saudade. Quando o urso morreu os lobos começaram seu banquete. Arya olhou para a enorme loba que claramente liderava a matilha, a loba que salvou sua vida.

"Nymeria, vem." Ela tentou, sua voz vacilando, esperando não estar errada, sem saber o que fazer se estivesse.

Mas então o lobo gigante – Nymeria – foi até ela, esfregando seu focinho ensangüentado no rosto dela, e Arya soube que fez a coisa certa ao retornar para Westeros.

A matilha se arrastou atrás dela durante todo o caminho até Winterfell, Nymeria seguindo ao seu lado, e Arya nunca e sentiu tão feliz como quando avistou as enormes muralhas de Winterfell. Ela sabia que o lugar tinha sido queimado anos atrás, podia distinguir as marcas do fogo. E era óbvio que a reconstrução não tinha acabado, alguns edifícios não mais que ruínas, mas ainda era Winterfell.

Os latidos e uivos da matilha se erguiam cada vez mais alto, mas Arya não os ouviu, não quando outro logo gigante apareceu em sua frente. Seu pelo era negro e era ainda maior que Nymeria, mas ela reconheceria aquele lobo em qualquer lugar. Depois de escorregar da sela chamou, "Cão Felpudo!" seu coração se desfazendo enquanto tentava se lembrar de como era Rickon.

Ela tinha certeza que tinha esquecido o rosto do seu irmãozinho quando um garoto de 10 anos, aparentemente, veio correndo atrás de Cão Felpudo. Ele congelou, encarando Arya com o mesmo choque que ela tinha em seu rosto, e então o garoto – Rickon- começou a gritar enquanto apontava para ela. "Arya! Arya! É a Arya! Bran, Jon, Sansa, é a Arya!"

Mesmo com apenas 10 anos Rickon era quase do altura dela, e o peso do seu corpo levou os dois ao chão quando ele pulou sobre ela. Arya ria enquanto os dois lutavam na poeira, o menino a abraçando tão forte que fez as costelas dela doerem, mas mesmo assim ela devolveu o abraço na mesma intensidade, seu irmão-morto-que-não-estava-morto. Ela viu Nymeria pelo canto dos olhos num mesmo tipo de confraternização com Cão Felpudo, então outro lobo se juntou a eles, o lobo de Bran, que Arya nunca conheceu o nome.

Depois viu Sansa, ainda mais bonita do que Arya se lembrava, correndo em sua direção com a barra das saia na mão. Bran vinha sendo carregado por Hodor, e então veio Jon, Fantasma ao seu lado, e ele foi tudo o que Arya viu. Passou por Sansa e Hodor correndo para Jon tão rápido quanto pode, e as lágrimas inevitavelmente vieram quando pressionou seu rosto no ombro do irmão do jeito que fazia quando eram crianças.

"Pensávamos que estava morta," Jon chorava também, levantando-a do chão, suas pernas tão inúteis quanto as de Bran. "Procuramos por toda parte."

"Eu pensei que vocês estivessem mortos." Contou, fungando contra o casaco do irmão. "Pensei que não havia mais ninguém."

Jon a levou até o salão principal, ordenando os cozinheiros a fazerem tanta comida quanto pudessem. Rickon corria em círculos ao redor do irmão, Bran e Sansa a enchiam de perguntas. Arya tentava conciliar aquelas pessoas que via com as lembranças dos irmãos; tinha 16 anos agora, uma mulher, e a assustava ver Bran e Sansa como adultos, ver Rickon como algo além de um bebê. Os dois mais novos se pareciam tanto com sua mãe, pensou em como Robb devia estar agora. Sabia que ele tinha se casado com uma Westerling antes de morrer. Pensou que se as coisas tivessem ocorrido de outra forma talvez estivesse segurando sobrinhos e sobrinhas agora.

"Você tem que avisar a Senhora," Sansa disse para Jon quando ele se juntou aos outros na mesa.

"Quem?"

Todos os seus irmãos desviaram o olhar simultaneamente, uma coisa que podia ter sido engraçada em outras circunstâncias. Então Bran falou, "Senhora Coração de Pedra. Nossa mãe... depois do Casamento Vermelho a Irmandade sem Estandartes a encontrou, e Thoros de Myr..."

O irmão não precisava terminar, ela se lembrava da aparência de Sor Beric durante sua estada com a Irmandade. "Ela tem a mesma aparência de antes ou está assustadora?"

Somente Rickon teve coragem de responder, "Não é tão ruim depois que se acostuma."

"A Irmandade procura por provisões. Eles devem voltar mais tarde essa noite. Se não voltarem eu mando um corvo." Jon sorriu gentil, parecendo tanto com Ned que fez o coração dela doer. "Diga-nos onde esteve todo esse tempo. Como se escondeu dos Lannister?

_Eu me tornei ninguém._"É uma historia muito longa." Tomou um longo gole de vinho, vendo a expectativa crescer nos rostos dos irmãos, "Fui para Braavos, me tornei um Homem sem Rosto."

Todos continuaram a encarando depois de Sansa perguntar, "Você aprendeu a matar pessoas?"

Arya sentiu a familiar irritação crescer, mas se controlou. "Aprendi a sobreviver em quaisquer circunstâncias."

"O passado não importa." Declarou Jon, claramente tentando manter a paz como sempre fazia. "O importante é que você voltou e, quando tomarmos Porto Real, você estará lá para vingar nosso pai."

"Não vai me fazer ficar aqui?"

Jon riu, "Come se eu pudesse."

Arya não se lembrava da última vez que se sentira tão bem. Do jeito que Sansa a olhava devia parecer uma selvagem atacando toda a comida que aparecia em sua frente. Quando terminou seu estômago pesava uma tonelada, mas não se importou. Ouviu sobre as aventuras de Bran para-lá-da-muralha, a luta de Jon contra os Outros, Rickon se escondendo com a selvagem Osha, e sobre os anos de Sansa no Vale. Enquanto ouvia pensava que talvez tivesse ficado com a parte mais fácil... se é que havia um parte fácil em tudo aquilo.

Quando anunciaram que a Irmandade estava de volta Arya se levantou devagar, incerta se queria mesmo ver a Senhora Coração de Pedra. Mas Rickon corria e até Sansa parecia ansiosa pelo eco da mãe, então Arya os seguiu. Quando viu a mulher que um dia tinha sido Catelyn Stark não soube o que fazer; as cicatrizes, a garganta rasgada, seu rosto, seu cabelo... Por um momento odiou Thoros de Myr por transformar sua linda mãe naquilo.

Mas quando a Senhora Coração de Pedra pressionou a garganta e sibilou, "Arya", como numa oração, ela sentiu como se fosse mesmo sua mãe.

Enquanto a Irmandade levava seus cavalos até o pátio Arya reconheceu Limo, Anguy, e vários outros do seu tempo com eles. A maioria era formada por estranhos e crianças pouco mais velhas que Rickon, mas não viu sinal de Sor Beric ou Thoros.

Sentiu seu coração parar ao ver os chifres de um elmo. Ficou na ponta dos pés e viu a pessoa usando o elmo de touro que ela não via há seis anos, viu que era um garoto estranho com olhos escuros e pele pálida. Sem raciocinar direito marchou até o garoto e arrancou o elmo de sua cabeça.

"Onde conseguiu isso?" Quando o garoto não respondeu ela o empurrou, quase o derrubando."Onde conseguiu esse elmo?"

"É meu!" O garoto chorou, recuando para tentar se proteger.

"Mentira"

Ela sentiu Jon atrás de si, pousando um mão em seu ombro, mas ela se afastou. "Onde conseguiu isso?"

"Eu dei para ele."

Virou-se ao ouvir a voz. Ali, abrindo caminho entre os homens, estava Gendry. O cabelo escuro mais curto, os ombros ainda mais largos, mas não havia dúvidas de que aquele era seu velho amigo, principalmente depois de encontrar os olhos incrivelmente azuis.

Em Braavos, enquanto tentava se esquecer de ser Arya Stark, seu rosto se misturava ao de sua família, a bastardo idiota que partiu seu coração quando Sor Beric o fez cavaleiro, o seu único amigo no mundo, aquele que ela abandonara ao fugir do acampamento da Irmandade. Desde então todo garoto de ombros largos e cabelos negros que ela via, ela procurava pelo rosto para ter certeza de que não era ele. Todo cavaleiro por que passava, ela se certificava de que não tinha roubado o elmo dele.

E ali estava ele, Gendry Waters, na Irmandade sem Estandartes, dizendo-a que tinha dado seu elmo a um garoto qualquer como se não significasse nada.

Ela jogou o elmo com toda sua força, o metal atingindo a testa de Gendry. Ele imediatamente levou as mãos à cabeça, "Pelos sete infernos, Arya! Que tipo de dama joga um elmo em alguém."

"O pior tipo!"

Ela empurrou Jon, correndo como se tivesse nove anos de novo, tentando colocar a maior distância possível entre ela e qualquer um no pátio. Alguém devia estar seguindo-a, mas não olhou para trás. Subiu as escadas para o que ela costumava chamar de quarto; não tinha sido usado recentemente, o cheiro de coisa velha no ar. Ela se jogou no colchão, espalhando poeira para todo lado.  
Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo tinha se passado quando alguém bateu à sua porta. Não se preocupou em responder, sabia que não tinha importância, não se era um dos seus irmãos. Quando a porta se abriu, Arya se virou e viu Gendry parado na frente da sua cama, o elmo de touro na sua mão.

"Não quero falar com você." Mas ele não se moveu. "Eu sou a princesa de Winterfell, e você não pode estar aqui."

Um sorriso afetado cortou seus lábios. "Bom, o Rei do Norte disse que eu posso. Na verdade, Rei Jon me deu ordens para não sair daqui até ter feito as pazes com você. "

"Não quero sua paz idiota. Me deixa sozinha!"

Gendry suspirou, atravessando o quarto; colocou o elmo na ponta da cama. "Eu fique numa estalagem uma vez, a Irmandade estava tomando conta de órfãos. Um homem veio até mim, queria trocar meu elmo por uma noite de descanso e comida. Mas eu já tinha feito outro elmo, então quando estávamos apostando no torneio, eu coloquei esse elmo. Joe está mais do que feliz em dá-lo a mais nova dama de Winterfell, vendo o quanto isso é importante para ela."

"Eu não me importo! Não mesmo! Eu só queria o elmo de volta porque era seu e nunca deveria ter deixado de ser. Pode devolver isso ao garoto feio porque eu não o quero."

Sua raiva cresceu ao ver Gendry se sentar ao pé de sua cama, suspirando ao pegar o elmo, estudando-o. "Sabe, me senti tão orgulhoso quando fiz isso. Antes de morrer o senhor seu pai foi até a ferraria e me fez umas perguntas, e disse que eu tinha feito um bom trabalho. Isso significa muito para um bastardo."

"Por que meu pai te faria perguntas?" O garoto encolheu os ombros. "Por que está me contando isso?"

" Porque na noite que você fugiu eu passei horas te procurando. E depois me disseram que tinham te visto com o Cão de Caça, perto das Gêmeas na noite em que aconteceu o Casamento Vermelho... Passei cinco anos achando que estava morta, milady, cinco anos pensando que se eu tivesse te impedido de fugir você não teria morrido."

Arya se moveu desconfortável, a culpa começando a bater.

"Eu não me importava mais com o elmo de touro porque tinha feito outro, um lobo gigante. Por isso seu irmão me convidou pra forjar aqui, por isso vou lutar ao lado dele em Porto Real. Disse pra ele que conhecia Arya Stark, como ela era minha melhor amiga, como ela costumava contar histórias sobre o lobo gigante que ela criava, e eu decidi que preferia ser um lobo a um touro."

"Você é tão idiota," Ela murmurou depois de um tempo, afastando um lágrima do rosto.

Gendry sorriu, e Arya ficou surpresa ao ver os olhos dele brilhando. "Sua vez."

Ela estendeu as mãos, arrancando o elmo da mãos dele. Com a mão estudou cada contorno da peça, da mesma forma que tinha feito na primeira noite com Yoren e os outros garotos. Se perguntou quando um pedaço de metal tinha passado a significar tanto.

"Eu pensei que seria melhor... estar em casa."

Ele não entendeu sua confissão no primeiro momento. E depois tentou, "Talvez aqui não seja mais sua casa."

Arya riu sem alegria, sentindo-se vazia como nunca antes tinha se sentido. "Então qual o sentido de continuar lutando?"

" Construir um novo lar."

Desviou o olhar do elmo e fitou Gendry, desafiando-o, "É isso que você está fazendo aqui? Um novo lar?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando, e se aproximou dela. "Eu vim pra cá porque... porque eu queria me lembrar do meu _antigo _lar."

Arya engoliu o que restava de emoções, guardando-as na caixa em seu peito onde elas deveriam sempre ficar. Odiava chorar e se recusava a agir como Sansa. De joelhos ela se esticou e colocou o elmo na cabeça do garoto.

"Você é um touro. Não se lembra?"

"Acho que esqueci. Ainda bem que você está aqui pra me lembrar."

Ela não teve certeza de por quanto tempo ficaram sentados em silêncio na cama. Só sabia que quando acordou um elmo em forma de lobo repousava ao seu lado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoilers até O Festim dos Corvos.**

* * *

****5.1

"As pessoas têm dito coisas sobre você."

Arya olhou para cima, sem parar de polir sua espada, para ver Sansa, seu rosto com aquela mesma expressão de julgamento. Ela se lembrava de vê-la com aquela cara sempre que estava a ponto de repreender alguém. No fundo tinha esperanças de que Sansa tivesse ficado menos rigorosa quanto às cortesias nos últimos cinco anos, que não estivesse sempre pronta para acusar e reprovar um comportamento grosseiro, mas parecia que quanto mais a guerra se aproximava, mais rígida Sansa ficava.

"Desde quando eu ligo para o que dizem de mim?"

Sansa bufou irritada antes de se sentar ao lado dela. "Pois deveria ligar. É uma princesa agora, o que você faz reflete em Jon como rei. Você não aprendeu nada?"

"Aprendi a matar um homem sem deixar nenhuma pista. Vale mais numa guerra do que cortesia."

Ignorando suas palavras, Sansa continuou, "As pessoas dizem que você e o ferreiro estão sendo inapropriados."

Arya apostava que qualquer coisa que ela fizesse seria considerado inapropriado por alguém. "Gendry é meu melhor amigo."

"Ele não olha para você como um amigo."

Havia um insinuação na voz de Sansa que fez Arya parar o que estava fazendo e a encarar."O que você quer dizer? Como ele olha pra mim?"

Sansa riu, "Às vezes você é tão cega. Toda vez que está no pátio treinando com os homens seu amigo mal tira os olhos de você. Até Rickon sabe que ele te ama, e aquele garoto não consegue nem vestir as botas sem ajuda."

Arya pensou na prostituta no Pêssego anos atrás. As curvas e o cabelo perfeito; os olhos de Gendry sempre a seguiam, e havia muitas garotas bonitas em Winterfell. Garotas que não tiravam os olhos do belo ferreiro que lutava com os inimigos com um machado em mãos.

"Você está errada," disse categoricamente.

"Não estou," Sansa argumentou calmamente, "Mas não é esse o caso. Ele é bom em seu trabalho e leal a Jon, mas ainda tem baixo nascimento e carrega um nome de bastardo."

Arya olhou para ela confusa. "Jon era um Snow, mas graças a algo que Robb escreveu, agora é um Stark. Se nascimento fosse mesmo tão importante, por que algumas palavras num papel seriam suficientes para desfazer isso?"

A expressão de Sansa deixou claro que ela não tinha dito a coisa certa. "Desde que nosso pai morreu você tem estado sozinha, e eu sinto muito por isso. Não posso imaginar como seria ter que fazer as coisas que você fez, da mesma forma que você não imagina pelo que eu passei. Mas você não está mais em Braavos, e nosso irmão é o Rei do Norte. Saber se você está ou não sendo desonrada por um dos seus cavaleiros importa sim."

"Gendry nunca me desonrou. Ele não esse tipo de homem."

"Você não entende os homens."

Irritada, Arya retrucou, "Entendo melhor do que você!"

"Você entende de cavaleiros, assassinos e ladrões. Não conhece os jogos que os homens fazem para tirar o vestido de uma dama."

Ficando de pé, colocou a espada no cinto e declarou, "Eu não uso vestidos." E deixou Sansa e seu conselho desnecessário.

Mas mesmo depois dos afazeres do dia Arya não conseguia esquecer as palavras de Sansa. Sabia que já não era uma criança, tinha florescido aos 12 anos, agora era uma mulher. Se tivesse ficado em Westeros, e se seus pais estivessem vivos, estariam agora falando de casamento. Se o Rei Robert queria Sansa como rainha, provavelmente tinha planos para ela também. Arya entendia como o mundo funcionava para as garotas, principalmente para as de alto nascimento; elas eram prometidas como presentes, uma moeda de troca entre os homens. No fim, se o Rei Louco não o tivesse matado, Arya poderia ser filha de Catelyn Tully e Brandon Stark.

Depois que Ilyn Payne tirou a cabeça de seu pai Arya parou de pensar e se preocupar com o dia em que seria forçada a se casar com alguém que ela não conhecia. Sobreviver tornou-se seu foco, e nunca houve a mais remota chance de ela se entregar às atividades de garota que Sansa gostava. Por anos tudo o que soube sobre homens era que eles traíam qualquer um por um punhado de dragões e não se envergonhavam de estuprar garotas que encontravam pela Estrada do Rei.

Ela ainda não sabia o que estupro significava quando Yoren a disse para esconder seu verdadeiro sexo. Tinha ouvido comentários em Porto Real e concluiu que era algo que homens faziam às mulheres, algo violento e doloroso. Aos nove, sua idéia de o que um homem e uma mulher fazem juntos era o que ela via os animais fazendo, que também parecia violento e doloroso; na sua mente era a mesma coisa, e ela nunca quis que nenhum homem a tocasse.

Ela disse isso uma vez pra Torta Quente e Gendry quando estavam na estrada, fugindo de Harrenhal, depois de Gendry mandá-la se sujar mais para tentar disfarçar que era uma garota. Arya não se lembrava do que tinha dito, mas Torta Quente a olhou como se ela fosse louca e disse,"Ser estuprada e dormir com alguém não são a mesma coisa. Sua mãe não te ensinou nada?'

Gendry acertou sua cabeça antes que Arya o fizesse. Mais tarde, Torta Quente estava dormindo, Gendry explicou a diferença para ela, muito vermelho e balbuciante, mas enfatizando que mulheres gostavam de ir para a cama com homens.

"Por que elas gostam disso?"

Ele ficou quase roxo com a pergunta, mas respondeu, "Porque sim! Agora vai dormir e para de ser idiota. "

Em Braavos ela foi muitas pessoas, mas nenhuma delas era real, porque ela não era real, não enquanto estivesse com os Homens sem Rosto. Foi treinada para olhar um homem e analisar sua força e sua fraqueza, encontrar a forma mais limpa e rápida de matá-lo; nunca tinha olhado para um homem como nada mais que um alvo.

Sabia que Gendry era atraente, várias garotas em Winterfell olhavam para ele. Os outros homens estavam sempre falando pra ele de uma garota em especial, a filha do estalageiro, que levava comida para ele todos os dias. Arya a tinha visto, não era bela de rosto, mas tinha um bom corpo, e Arya sabia que Gendry gostava dela porque quando perguntou sobre ela, ele respondeu que não era da sua conta.

_Então Sansa está errada. Gendry quer a filha do estalageiro, e eu nem mesmo quero me casar. Serei um cavaleiro na Guarda Real de Jon, e todos sabem que eles não podem se casar._

Mesmo assim, dias depois, ela viu a filha do estalageiro deixando a forja e um sentimento estranho cresceu em seu peito, a fez querer gritar.

Não sabia bem o porquê, mas deu por si indo até a forja. Não sabia o que esperava encontrar lá; Gendry estava perto do fogo como sempre, o corpo coberto pelo suor, os músculos dos braços proeminentes enquanto descia o martelo para dar forma ao metal. O calor estava insuportável, e só se ouvia o som do metal quente sendo mergulhado na água fria. Mesmo quando a viu continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo, e Arya soube que ele só pararia quando terminasse. Várias vezes ele a disse como odiava suas interrupções, que era preciso cuidado e ritmo para fazer um bom aço, e mesmo que ela nunca tenha sido uma pessoa paciente, gostava de observá-lo trabalhando. A devoção de Gendry ao aço era quase como a sua devoção à espada.

Quando ele terminou ela disse, "Essa armadura é grande o suficiente para um gigante."

"É para Brienne, quase lá."

"Jon me mostrou a nova armadura que fez para ele. É incrível. "

"Pelo tempo que levou, tem que ser. Ainda tenho muito o que fazer, novas armaduras, novos elmos... Enquanto a guerra continuar terei muito trabalho. Eu tô muito ocupado-"

"Você vai se casar com a filha do estalageiro?" Arya o interrompeu.

Depois de um momento, ele retrucou "Quê?"

"Você vai se casar com a filha do estalageiro? "Ela repetiu. Como ele não respondeu, continuou,"Todos a vêm te trazendo comida todos os dias, e você nunca a mandou embora. E Limo diz que você já passou da idade de casar, então estava pensando se você vai se casar com ela."

"Eu não mando ela embora porque sua comida é boa e nem todos aqui comem tão bem como você, milady." Irritado, acrescentou, "E eu já te falei que isso não é da sua conta."

"Eu sou a princesa de Winterfell, tudo o que acontece aqui é da minha conta."

"Oh, sério? Então acho que você também vai perguntar pro Anguy os sinos de quem ele está tocando porque é importante para o Norte."

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ela respirou fundo tentando em vão se acalmar. Desencostou-se da mesa e declarou, "Toque todos os sinos que quiser, eu não me importo."

Viu os olhos dele se alargarem antes de se virar, preparada para voltar ao castelo e esquecer aquele bastardo inútil. Quando estava quase na porta sentiu os braços fortes ao redor da sua cintura. Seu primeiro instinto foi de lutar, empurrá-lo para longe e gritar que ele estava perto demais, mas tudo o que ele fazia era segurá-la, se recusando a deixá-la escapar.

Finalmente Gendry largou sua cintura e disse, "Eu não quero ela."

Arya engoliu em seco, esperando ele continuar, mas ele não disse mais nada, e tudo o que veio a sua cabeça foram as palavras que Sansa tinha dito mais cedo: _"Ele é bom em seu trabalho e leal a Jon, mas ainda tem baixo nascimento e carrega um nome de bastardo."_

Foi instinto, mais do que qualquer coisa, que fez Arya levar suas mãos até o rosto dele. Não tinha certeza do que fazer em seguida, mas quando era criança, sempre que seus pais tinham um momento afetuoso Catelyn tocava o rosto de Ned. Agora, com sua pele contra a dele, ela pensava no que vinha depois.

Os Homens sem Rosto nunca a treinarem para isso.

Ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando trazer o rosto dele para mais perto. Ela podia ler a hesitação em seus olhos, misturada a alguma outra coisa que ela não conhecia, mas ele se moveu, inclinando a cabeça, suspirando seu nome antes de suas bocas se encontrarem. Arya nunca antes tinha pensado em como seria beijar um homem e, com a pressão dos lábios dele contra os dela, ela percebeu que não sabia como beijar alguém. De repente os braços de Gendry a rodeavam, seus lábios se abrindo; ela ofegou, a língua dele invadindo sua boca, e ela copiou seus movimentos aos poucos pegando o ritmo. Quando sentiu a mão dele escorregar para baixo da sua túnica, tocando a pele sensível da parte de baixo das costas, entendeu porque as pessoas gostavam tanto daquilo.

O som da porta se abrindo não a alertou até ser arde demais, tão distraída que estava com a pressão do corpo de Gendry contra o dela. Mas então vieram os sons pesados de passos, os fazendo parar, ofegantes.

Arya se virou para encontrar Jon parado a sua frente, flanqueado por seu tio Edmure e Grande Jon. Sentiu Gendry se ajoelhar imediatamente atrás dela. Podia ler a surpresa e raiva nos rostos dos homens, mas era a expressão neutra de Jon que a preocupava; ela nunca conseguiu saber exatamente o que Jon Snow – Stark – pensava. E ela não era tola de não saber o que acontecia com homens que mexiam com a irmã do rei.

"Edmure," Jon disse depois de um tempo, "por favor, leve Arya de volta para o castelo. Tenho certeza que Roslin precisa de ajuda com as crianças.'

Arregalou os olhos com a ordem; desde que chegara a Winterfell Jon nunca a tinha mandado fazer nada que fosse tradicionalmente atribuído às mulheres. Ele sabia que ela não era como Sansa, como Roslin ou qualquer uma das esposas que ficavam no castelo, e ela sabia que ele a considerava como um dos seus melhores soldados. Tinha sido ela que ele tinha mandado atrás do tio Edmure, usando o que aprendeu com os Homens sem Rosto para resgatar seus homens.

"Não preciso voltar para o castelo," disse, se recusando a ser intimidada pelo irmão.

"Sim, você precisa."

Quando Edmure deu um passo à frente ela instintivamente tomou uma postura defensiva, a mão caindo sobre o cabo da espada, e viu todos congelarem, até mesmo Grande Jon. Em outras circunstâncias se sentiria orgulhosa, sabendo que o melhor homem de Jon a temia; nos últimos cinco anos tinha treinado muito para se tornar o tipo de pessoa com quem os outros não queriam cruzar. Mas agora só pensava em proteger Gendry, se assegurando que ele não seria punido pelas ações dela.

Jon falou primeiro, "Eu juro pelo nosso pai, não o machucarei ou a qualquer outro homem em Winterfell, mas você precisa sair agora, Arya."

Ela soltou a espada, respirando brevemente. Olhou Gendry, que continuava ajoelhado, a cabeça baixa, e Arya pensou se aquela seria a última vez que o veria. Jon deu sua palavra de que não o machucaria, mas isso não significava que ele não mandaria Gendry para longe. Não importava o quanto gostasse de Gendry, ela não conseguiria deixar sua família de novo, não podia deixar o Norte antes que a vingança por sua família estivesse concluída.

_É tudo culpa da Sansa_, ela pensou enquanto acompanhava Edmure de volta ao castelo, sendo deixada no berçário como se fosse uma criança desobediente.


	6. Chapter 6

5.2

Horas depois Jon foi encontrá-la; ela estava em sua cama, Nymeria aos seus pés. A loba se levantou assim que Jon abriu a porta, mostrando os dentes até Arya acalmá-la e mandá-la embora. Seus sentimentos estavam muito alterados para arriscar ter uma conversa com ela por perto, principalmente se Fantasma não estava ali.

Jon se sentou ao seu lado, o pelo macio do casaco tocando sua pele, e Arya odiou perceber que ainda o amava apesar de toda a raiva que sentia quando ele tocou sua mão.

"Não estávamos fazendo nada de errado." Como ele não disse nada, continuou, "Foi só um beijo, não existe perigo num beijo. Se quiser ficar bravo com alguém, fique comigo, porque Gendry não me beijou primeiro, eu o beijei, e eu sei o que todos têm dito, mas Gendry nunca me desonraria. Mas mesmo que eu não fosse donzela, isso não é da sua conta porque eu não sou um princesinha estúpida. Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por essa família e por esse reino, se eu fosse seu irmão ao invés de irmã, você estaria comemorando comigo, mal nascida ou não, então - "

"Arya!" Jon interrompeu, rindo. "Respire, você está ficando roxa." Ela obedeceu. "Terminou de brigar com o seu rei, ou devo esperar mais?"

"Não estou brigando com o meu rei, estou brigando com o meu irmão." Cruzando os braços sobre o peito declarou, "Já estou cheia de reis."

Dessa vez Jon riu livremente, e confessou, "Eu também. Eu nunca quis sei rei mais do que você quer ser uma dama. Era pra eu ser mais um bastardo na Muralha, e você... Bem, não sei se o pai sabia o que fazer com você. Mas querendo ou não, isso é o que nós somos agora, e tem coisas que são esperadas da nossa parte, tradições que não podem ser quebradas. E se nosso pai estivesse vivo, se a Senhora Coração de Pedra voltasse a ser Catelyn Stark, não iriam querer te ver com um ferreiro bastardo, mesmo que esse bastardo seja filho de Robert Baratheon."

Arya levantou o olhar, "Então é verdade? Rei Robert era mesmo o pai dele?"

Jon assentiu. "Tem uma grande recompensa por sua cabeça, por qualquer um dos bastardos de Robert. Cersei tem medo da legitimação, tanto ela quanto Stannis. Se um dos bastardos de Robert marchar sobre Porto Real, a imagem cuspida de Robert, será provado que Tommen não é filho legítimo. Isso jogaria Stannis para trás na linha de sucessão, e Melisandre não permitiria."

"Mas só se ele fosse legitimizado, assim como Robb fez com você."

"Exatamente." Jon assentiu triste. "Eu gosto do Gendry, de verdade. Quando ele apareceu eu o incomodava sempre, pedindo para contar sobre o tempo que passaram juntos. Sentia tanto a sua falta. E ele sempre foi útil aqui, tanto como ferreiro quando como soldado."

"O que você não está dizendo?"

"Se você quiser ser sua esposa eu o legitimarei. Declararei que ele é Gendry Baratheon, filho legítimo de Robert Baratheon, com direito a reivindicação do trono de ferro, mais direito do que qualquer um. Mas quando fizer isso, quando fizer por ele o que Robb fez por mim, estarei colocando um alvo em sua testa."

"Gendry não quer ser rei, tudo o que ele quer é trabalhar na forja."

"Isso não significará nada para Cersei ou Stannis ou até a Daenerys Targaryen. Baratheon é um nome poderoso em Westeros há muito tempo."

Arya sentiu seu estômago se agitar com o nervosismo, "Você já... Você já perguntou para ele o que ele quer?"

Jon sorriu tristemente, "É como você diz: Gendry não deseja uma coroa. Eu já havia feito essa proposta antes e ele sempre disse não, que preferia viver em relativa paz como Gendry Waters. Mas isso foi antes de você voltar, antes de ele perceber que precisaria de um nome real se esperava desposá-la"

"Todos sabiam que ele queria se casar comigo, menos eu?!" Arya explodiu em frustração, deixando Jon às gargalhadas.

"A questão não é ele querer ou não se casar com você. A questão é: você que ser casar com ele?"

Desviou o olhar, o chão do seu quarto parecendo muito interessante. "Eu nunca pensei... Nunca quis me casar! Queria fazer parte da guarda de Robb ou ser um Homem sem Rosto, tudo menos uma senhora! E eu não pensei -"

"Não pensou o que?"

Encolhendo os ombros, terminou, "Nunca pensei que um dia alguém iria querer se casar comigo."

Aproximando-se mais dela, Jon colocou as mãos em seus ombros. "Às vezes você é a pessoa mais velha e mais jovem que eu já conheci, ao mesmo tempo." Deu um beijo na sua testa, e disse, "Gendry disse que aceitaria sua decisão. Se você quer que eu o declare Gendry Baratheon, ele está preparado para aceitar as conseqüências que vêm com o título. Mas se você quer mantê-lo seguro com seu nome de bastardo, ele aceitara da mesma maneira." Sorrindo triste, dor e saudade em seus olhos, Jon declarou, "É muito raro encontrar alguém que te ame, não importando as circunstâncias, e ainda mais raro encontrar alguém que deixaria de lado sua segurança por esse amor. Todos nós merecemos um pouco de felicidade Arya."

Ela não consegui dormir depois de Jon deixar o quarto. Virou-se na cama milhares de vezes, tentando decidir o que queria, odiando Gendry e Jon que jogaram a decisão sobre seus ombros, tendo o total controle sobre sua vida justamente quando ela não queria ter. Irritada e se sentindo presa ela pulou da cama, colocou as botas e vestiu um pesado casaco.

Era surpreendentemente fácil escapar do castelo sem ser notada; a neve caía, acumulando-se por centímetros no chão, mas mesmo com a neve ela era capaz de encontrar a forja. Tirou as botas e caminhou até o fundo da forja, ao quarto onde Gendry dormia, e se assustou ao deparar-se com o próprio bloqueando seu caminho, um martelo em suas mãos.

"Pelos sete infernos Arya" ofegou, abaixando o martelo. "Pensei que fosse um ladrão."

"Que tipo de ladrão entra pela porta da frente e ainda tira as botas?"

Sacudindo a cabeça, Gendry disse, "Você não devia estar aqui. Sabe o que Grande Jon vai me fazer se alguém te encontrar aqui no meio da noite? Eu prefiro não ter que viver o resto da minha vida como um eunuco."

Tirando o casado, para deixar claro que ela não sairia, Arya se aproximou dele. "Por que não disse que gostava de mim?"

Gendry ficou em silêncio por um momento, e finalmente falou, "Porque eu não achei que você gostasse de mim, não do jeito que uma mulher gosta de um homem. Ao menos até hoje de manhã."

Arya corou, desviando o olhar por um momento, antes de olhá-lo nos olhos. Forçando a voz a sair, ela declarou, "Eu nunca serei uma dama de verdade. Não vou usar vestidos ou te chamar de Milord ou abandonar a espada. E não sei se quero ter filhos e nem se quero ficar em Westeros depois do fim da guerra, então se você não aceitar esses termos – "

"Se esses fossem os traços que eu procuro numa esposa, eu me casaria com a Sansa." Gendry sorriu gentil enquanto afastava um mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. "Eu sei quem você é, Arya"

As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos rápido demais, tornando o mundo um borrão. Arry, Doninha, O Fantasma de Harrenhal, Nan, Loba, Ninguém... Ela foi tantas pessoas nos últimos anos, mudando de pele como uma cobra, de assegurando de que ninguém jamais saberia quem ela era de verdade. Ouvir Gendry dizer com tanta certeza que sabia quem ela era acordou um pedaço de seu coração que ela jurou ter morrido no dia da morte de seu pai.

Ela estremeceu quando Gendry a beijou, suas mãos sobre o peito dele antes de subirem até o cabelo negro. Suas bocas se encontravam ansiosas, as mãos quentes dele vasculhando cada pedaço do seu corpo, e Arya imediatamente se perguntou, enquanto o seguia até o quarto dos fundos, se era daquela forma que as garotas se arruinavam: com doces toques e beijos quentes.

_Nada tão bom pode arruinar alguém._Arya tentava tirar a camisa do garoto, desesperada por sentir sua pele contra a dele, seu corpo em chamas com uma sensação que ela não conhecia, mas parar nunca passou pela sua cabeça. Gendry a ajudou a se despir, os dois ofegantes.

"Você tem que ir," ele tentou, a afastando.

"Por que?"

Uma expressão de dor cruzou seu rosto, e depois ele explicou, "Porque se não for, Grande Jon vai me capar pela manhã"

Arya sorriu enquanto tirava a mão dele do caminho, e se aproximou colocando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. "Eu te protegerei."

Era estranho, Arya pensou quando Gendry se sentou na cama e ela por sua vez em seu colo, como seu corpo parecia saber o que fazer mesmo quando seu cérebro não tinha a menor idéia. De alguma forma ela sabia mover seu quadril contra o membro entre suas coxas, sabia colocar as mãos dele em seus seios mesmo que fosse inconsciente; parecia que fogo corria por suas veias, como se seu corpo se preparasse para algo melhor e ela estava desesperada para descobrir como fazer aquilo acontecer.

Ele gemeu quando sua mão alcançou os cordões da calça, "Tem certeza disso?"  
Ela o beijou antes de murmurar sobre seus lábios, "Você sabe fazer?"

Ele afastou as mãos dela dos cordões. "Sim, mas..."

"Mas o que?"

Seu rosto ficou tão vermelho que quase brilhava. "Foi só uma vez, no 18º dia do meu nome... Foi só uma vez, e eu nunca – "

"Eu sei que não" Ela disse, as mãos descendo pelos calções dele. "Senão não seria Grande Jon que te caparia."

Ela estremeceu quando Gendry tirou sua roupa, deixando-a apenas com as roupas de baixo, seu cabelo longo e escuro caindo sobre os ombros. Ele a deitou sobre a cama, e Arya assistiu enquanto ele se despia. Ela já tinha visto homens nus antes, mas nunca daquela forma. Quando ele começou a tirar suas roupas de baixo, ela congelou.

"Você quer parar?"

A voz falhou, mas Arya acenou com a cabeça, negando. Quando estava nua Gendry parou, ajoelhado aos pés da cama, devorando-a com os olhos. Imediatamente ela sentiu vontade de se cobrir, mais por proteção do que por vergonha. Ela sabia que não era mais Arya Cara de Cavalo, agora era uma garota bonita, mesmo que não tanto quanto a irmã. No passado achava que seu corpo fora feito só para treinar; precisava ser forte, ágil, sempre pronta em caso de ser atacada. Quando os homens a viam, viam Ninguém, assim como tinha que ser, mas agora com os brilhantes olhos de Gendry sobre seu corpo, ela entendia porque Sansa se preocupava tanto com aparência.

"Eu costumava sonhar com isso," Ele revelou, suas mãos subindo pelas pernas dela. "Mesmo em Harrenhal, eu tinha sonhos de como você seria quando crescesse. Você seria mais velha e viria até a forja..."

"E depois?" Ela perguntou entre suspiros quando sentiu os lábio dele contra a curva de sua barriga, beijos por todo o seu corpo, até ele se concentrar nos seus seios.

A respiração dele contra seu rosto quando ele se posicionou acima dela, apoiando os braços na cama, os lábios formando um sorriso. "Eu acordava e você tinha ido embora."

"Sonhava com você também." Ela confessou.

A dor ao sentir Gendry dentro dela era quase imperceptível, bem menos que um corte de espada, mas mesmo assim arrancou suspiros dela, mais pela novidade da sensação. Gendry ofegava a cada movimento, entre cada suspiro sussurrava o nome dela e palavras que ela não pode entender. Quando ele saiu para entrar novamente nela a dor já não existia, apenas a corrida por prazer; ela moveu seu quadril contra o dele e repetiu a ação, e julgando pelos gemidos dele, era isso que ela devia fazer.

_É como uma disputa,_ ela entendeu enquanto tentava trazê-lo mais para perto._ Dar e receber, puxar e empurrar. É como a dança das águas. _

Aquele sentimento de antes retornava, tensão crescendo dentro dela. Num momento Gendry separou seus quadris, separando seus corpos o suficiente para que pudesse encaixar sua mão entre eles. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ele acariciou o lugar pelo qual seus corpos se uniam, seus dedos a massageando rápido, o que fez todo o corpo dela enrijecer e depois sacudir de prazer.

Gendry atingiu seu ápice momentos depois, despejando suas sementes dentro dela. Enquanto os dois tentavam se recuperar, os corpos ainda unidos, Arya acariciou as costas do garoto, seu corpo ainda estremecendo com réplicas do prazer. Ele beijou seu pescoço, seu rosto, até encontrar sua boca, os lábios dele eram doces e macios contra os dela.

"Eu amo você," ele jurou.

"Eu amo você," ela retornou, sentindo a estranha sensação de perda quando ele os separou.

Repetiram o ato mais duas vezes antes de Arya voltar ao castelo. Rapidamente se vestiu, tentando recompor seu cabelo para que ninguém desconfiasse do que tinha feito. Gendry a assistia, e ela o mandou parar se não queria que Grande Jon cumprisse sua promessa.

"Direi ao Rei que quero a legitimação quando ele acordar." Gendry anunciou. "Nos casaremos antes de marchar sobre Porto Real."

Arya assentiu, não querendo pensar na batalha quando estavam tão felizes. "Então te vejo depois."

Os salões do castelo estavam silenciosos quando Arya entrou. Chegando ao seu quarto, tirou o casaco e as botas, e só depois notou que havia alguém deitado sob seus cobertores. Estava procurando sua adaga quando a pessoa levantou, a luz da lua iluminando os cabelos ruivos de Sansa.

"Você se deitou com ele?" Perguntou sonolenta. Arya suspirou.

"Sim." Considerou mentir, mas não conseguiria de qualquer forma, não com seu corpo ainda tão cheio de prazer.

Esperava que Sansa a punisse, dissesse que contaria a Jon, mas ao invés disso Arya viu o rosto da irmã se encher de curiosidade. "Como é?"

Arya nunca se considerou uma dama, nunca quis ser como a irmã, mas naquele momento confessou tudo; a oferta de Jon, os planos de casamento, como era ter Gendry dentro dela. Sansa ouvia tudo com atenção, seus olhos se arregalando quando Arya descrevia as coisas que Gendry tinha feito, e suas bochechas ficando vermelhas mesmo que as perguntas partissem dela. E quando as duas não tinham mais o que dizer, Arya sentiu a exaustão tomar conta de seu corpo.

Quando seus olhos estavam se fechando, Sansa murmurou "Você será Arya Baratheon."

Forçando-se a abrir os olhos, Arya negou. "Não. Não importa com que eu me case, sempre serei Arya Stark"

Tinha levado seis anos para ter seu nome de volta, ela não o deixaria por ninguém, nem mesmo por Gendry.

* * *

É isso ^.^

Obridaga a quem leu e muito mais obrigada a quem comentou, vocês vão para o céu dos leitores sz


End file.
